Much Ado About YuGiOh!
by Miss00Meg
Summary: Romance abound and deceptions aplenty! Shakespeare's renowned romantic comedy is staging itself in Domino City and who are our players? None other than the characters we know and love! Act One, Scene Two now up.
1. In which we meet our players

Much Ado About Yu-Gi-Oh

Much Ado About Yu-Gi-Oh!

Dramatis Personae

Don Pedro--Yugiou (Yami)

Claudio--Yuugi

Benedick--Seto Kaiba

Don John--Ryou Bakura

Conrade--Honda (Tristan)

Borachio--Jounochi (Joey)

Balthasar/Messenger--Mokuba

Leonato--Sugoruku Motou (Solomon Motou/Grandpa)

Antonio--Otogi

Hero--Anzu (Tea)

Beatrice--Rena (an OC meant only to fill the role since there weren't any other options)

Margaret--Mai Kujaku (Mai Valentine)

Ursula--Shizuka (Serenity)

Friar Francis--Pastor Francis (unless you can name me a preacher from YGO)

Dogberry--Malik (Marik)

Verges--Rishid (Odion)

Night Watchman #1--Rare Hunter

Night Watchamn #2--Rare Hunter

Night Watchman #3--Rare Hunter

This is a quick, harmless little fanfic combining just some of my current geek-out fetishes. Shakespeare and Yu-Gi-Oh! Much Ado About Nothing is of course, a comedy from Shakespeare and as such, you will be seeing a little OOC-ness from the characters so that I can stay true to the plot and central theme of the story. Also, you can expect me to be taking quotes from the text, I'll try and translate as much of Shakespeare's language as possible, but some lines just shouldn't be touched. Also, I have put an OC in the role of Beatrice. Mostly this is because the female characters in Yu-Gi-Oh are in short supply and since neither Isis (Ishizu) or Shizuka (Serenity) quite fill the role of proud, stubborn and unabashedly witty Beatrice, I have placed an OC in there from another of my fanfics who I think complements Beatrice's personality more. Also, this will be in story format as opposed to play format since I lost at three fics of mine way back when was deleting anything that was written in script format. Bastards. And finally, one more point I would like to make, at the beginning of every scene, I will provide a small summary of how the scene went in Shakespeare's play then write the scene according to my fanfic.

Any question, comments, or concerns (either on Shakespeare's language or the subtle intricacies of his work or on my treatment of the characters, etc.) I will happily answer if you can submit them in a review.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is property of Kazuki Takahashi, and Much Ado About Nothing is by William Shakespeare.


	2. Act One, Scene I

Much Ado About Yu-Gi-Oh

Much Ado About Yu-Gi-Oh!

Act One, Scene I

_In this scene, Don Pedro and his men have just returned from fighting a war. A messenger is sent ahead of them to tell Leonato, the lord of the Italian city of Messina that they are on their way. Upon arriving the messenger informs Leonato of the good news while Beatrice, Leonato's niece, openly mocks Benedick, one of Don Pedro's noblemen, calling him Signior Mountanto (a mountanto being a fencing term for a type of thrust…and she's not just talking his steel sword). Don Pedro and his men arrive and Leonato greets them graciously while Beatrice and Benedick once more launch into a merry war of wits. Later, we learn that Claudio, a young hero from the wars, has fallen in love with Leonato's daughter Hero, to which Benedick protests claiming a deep repulsion of love. Don Pedro, however, promises to woo young Hero in Claudio's name and win her heart at that evenings masquerade celebration._

The sun shone brilliantly outside Kame Game Shop. On the porch of the store Sugoroku swept idly, his mind focused on more pressing matters. Anzu lay on the grass, made soft with spring's tenderness while Rena sat close by, her eyes skimming lazily over a copy of _Othello_. The air was fresh, free of winter's bite and summer's hazy thickness, and the world seemed resplendent in its own youth. Down the street, a sleek black vehicle was driving down the road, slowing to a stop just outside the game shop. From the passenger seat sprung a young man, his black shaggy hair hiding his dark eyes. Sugoroku looked up at him and smiled. The boy rushed forward and pushed a letter into the old man's hands, looking up at him earnestly. Sugoroku tore open the letter and let out what was at once a sigh of relief and a cry of excitement.

"It says that Yugiou and the others are coming tonight to Domino City!" he exclaimed. Rena and Anzu smiled at each other as the young man continued, "He's not far away, they were thirty minutes away when I left to bring you his message." They had been gone now for several months, off to a tournament of grand and dangerous reputation. There had they been faced with games not only of the mind, but of the spirit, and of the heart.

Sugoroku looked at him, "How many were lost in the battle?"

"Few of any real merit, and none of importance," the messenger replied.

"That is good news," Sugoroku said. "A victory is twice itself which brings home full numbers." He scanned the letter some more. "It also says that Yugiou has given much credit to a young man named Yuugi." At this Rena smiled at Anzu, who blushed.

The young messenger shook his head fervently, "It's credit much deserved and Yugiou will remember it well. He has done things beyond the expectations of his age, accomplishing in the figure of a lamb, the feats of a lion! He has done better than I could rightly tell you how!"

Sugoroku nodded approvingly, "He has an uncle here in Domino City that will be glad to hear it."

"Actually, I've already sent him a letter from Yuugi and he was overjoyed. So much so that he could show no modesty without a badge of bitterness," the messenger agreed.

Sugoroku was impressed. "You mean to say he cried?"

"He wept unabashedly," the messenger said.

"There is no truer face than one that has washed itself," Sugoroku said quietly. "I would rather see one weep for joy rather than to joy at weeping."

At this point, Rena looked up to inquire of the messenger. She smirked as she asked him, "Tell me Mokuba, is Master Blue-eyes returned from the battle or no?"

The boy looked confused. "I don't know anyone of that name, Rena, there was no one called that in our troop."

Sugoroku eyed her carefully, "Who is it you inquire after, my niece?" At this Anzu laughed, a gentle sound. "My cousin means Master Kaiba."

Mokuba grinned. "Oh, he's come back and as pleasant as ever," he did nothing to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

Rena sighed and shook her head. "You know, he set himself up here in Domino for a while, and challenged Cupid at the flight, and me, being my uncle's fool, read the challenge and subscribed for Cupid." There was a stony quality in her voice that put Mokuba's nerves on end. She looked at him, bringing herself to her feet. "Now tell me, how many has he killed and eaten in these battles? Or even how many has he killed? For I promised to eat everyone he killed."

Sugoroku patted his niece heavily on the back, "Now, you judge him too harshly, he'll be meet with you, I'm sure."

Mokuba nodded fiercely, "He has done great service in this battle, Rena."

She laughed. "He does make an excellent trencherman, he has such a magnificent stomach to cower on."

Mokuba sputtered to his defense, "He's a good soldier too, lady!"

"Oh, a good soldier for a woman," she scoffed, "But what is he to another man?"

Mokuba struggled for words, "He is a man to another man, stuffed with all honorable virtues!"

"Ah, but that still leaves him a stuffed man," Rena smiled.

At this Sugoroku interjected, "You must forgive my niece, Mokuba. There's a war of wits that goes between Master Kaiba and her. They never properly meet, but there's always a skirmish of words between them."

"If you could even call it that," Rena said. "In our last discussion four of his five wits went halting off, one way or another. His only wealth is that what is left to him. He may be rich but in words even his horse is more eloquent than he. But who is his companion now. Every battle he seems to have for himself a new sworn brother," she rolled her eyes and made a fantastic gesture with her hands as she finished her sentence. "He wears his faith like his coat, it changes every block."

Mokuba was starting to laugh now. "I see he isn't in your books."

She laughed. "No, and if he were I would burn my study. But you never told me; who is his companion?"

"He's most often in the company of Yuugi," Mokuba replied.

She gasped. "Yuugi? He will hang upon him like a disease! God help the poor boy. If he's caught the Kaiba, it will be at least his rarest card or a thousand pound before he's cured!"

"I'll make sure to stay friends with you, Rena," Mokuba said, eyeing her with a combination of respect and a little fear.

She smiled and wrapped an arm around him. "See that you do, friend." As she finished her quip, a long stretch limo was pulling down the road to stop behind the black car. From the car emerged a group of men, all dressed in a similar uniform, a white overcoat with dark blue pants and scuffed, worn black boots. Altogether there were six of them returned from the battle tournament, and they all seemed in high spirits despite serious faces. As a unit they approached Sugoroku, who smiled a welcome to all of them.

It was their leader who spoke, a man of reasonable height and stature, with piercing violet eyes and windswept golden bangs. "Good Sugoroku, how kind of you to come meet with us troublemakers. Most of the world attempts to avoid such costs, and yet here you are to meet us."

Sugoroku came forward to embrace him, "And never has there been trouble in my house like that of you, Yugiou. For when trouble is gone, comfort should remain, and yet when you depart from this place sorrow takes his residence and happiness his leave."

Yugiou laughed, a deep booming sound, "As always you show me too much kindness. And this must be your daughter Anzu." The young lady stepped to her father's side and nodded.

"Her mother has many times told me so," Sugoroku admitted.

At his jest, there came a callous snicker from the tallest of the returned soldiers. "Where you so in doubt you had to ask her?"

"Come now, Kaiba," Yugiou said. "You always have it in full. And I suppose this lady would father herself? Well then be happy, Anzu, if you are like such an honorable father."

"And I'm sure she would gladly have her father's head on her shoulders, as like him as she is," Kaiba smirked.

At this Rena let out a heavy sigh. "I wonder why you're still talking, Master Kaiba, seeing as how no one pays you any mind," she stared at him pointedly.

Kaiba gave her a look of surprise, "Ah, dearest Lady Disdain. You're still alive?"

Rena smiled sweetly, "Is it possible that disdain could die when she has such meet food to feed her as Master Kaiba? Courtesy itself converts to disdain when you come in her presence."

"Then courtesy is a turncoat," he said. "Because it is known for a fact that women adore me—"

"For your fat wallet—"

"And I would that I did not have such a hard heart," he continued through her exasperated interruption. "For truly, I love none."

Rena faked a sigh of relief, "Then let that be a dear happiness to women, otherwise they would have found themselves troubled with a pernicious suitor. Still though, I thank God and my cold blood I am of your attitude on that, I'd rather listen to a dog barking at a crow than have to hear a man swear he loves me."

"And I pray to God that you forever stay that way, so some gentleman can escape a predestinate scratched face," he agreed. The others watched in amusement, laughing amongst themselves as Rena glared at him.

"Scratching a face wouldn't make it worse if it was a face like yours," she shot back.

"I believe they have a saying for that," he mused, stroking his chin. "Ah, but it skips my mind fair parrot-teacher."

"A bird of my tongue is far better than a beast of yours."

Kaiba laughed at her. "You know, for all my wealth I still wish I could afford a car with the speed of your tongue and with as excellent an acceleration. But I'm done with you now."

"You always end with some shady trick," she murmured, and softly to herself she whispered, "I know you of old."

"Enough," Yugiou finally said between bouts of laughter. "Master Yuugi, Kaiba, our dear friend Sugoroku has invited all of us into his home and I told him we would stay a month, even though he wishes some occasion will keep us here longer."

"I bid you welcome also, Lord Bakura," Sugoroku said. The white-haired young man in the back of the group looked up at the old man and nodded. "Having been reconciled to your brother, I owe you all kindness."

"Thank you," Bakura replied politely, his voice a low growl, "I am not a man of many words, but I thank you."

"Now, your grace," Sugoroku said, "Shall you lead us on?"

"Come Sugoroku, we will go together," Yugiou put his arm around the old man's arm and together they walked inside his store and home. Bakura, Mokuba and the rest followed behind him, eager at last to change and have a hot bath before the evening's revelry.

Kaiba began to follow the others in when he was stopped by Yuugi, who had yet to even make his way near the door. "Seto," he asked nervously. "Did you note Sugoroku's daughter?"

Kaiba shrugged. "No, but I did see her."

Yuugi blushed. "Is she a modest lady?"

Kaiba looked down at him skeptically. "Are you asking me as I should reply, for simple and true judgment, or after my custom, being a professed enemy of their sex?"

"I'd rather have you speak in honest judgment," Yuugi said.

"Then I think that she's too low for high praise, too common for fair praise, and too little for great praise. The only thing I can say about her is that she is not per say unhandsome, but as she is, I don't like her," he said with a slight sneer.

"I'm not joking," Yuugi said in aggravation. "Tell me truly how you find her!"

"Why, would you buy her?" Kaiba asked.

"Could the world buy such a jewel?" Yuugi asked, his voice almost a lovesick sigh.

Kaiba laughed and shook his head. "Yes, and a case to put it into. Are you really so smitten?"

"To me she is the sweetest girl I've ever seen," Yuugi breathed.

Kaiba cocked an eyebrow. "I can still see without glasses and I fail to see it. There's her cousin, and were she not possessed, would exceed her in beauty the way the first of May does the last of December. I hope you have no intent to turn husband—have you?"

"I would hardly trust myself to say so, but I would swear the contrary if I could have Anzu," Yuugi replied.

"Is it really come to this?" he asked Yuugi. "Too bad. But look, Yugiou's come back out to find you." Yuugi looked up and waved at the Pharaoh as he approached.

"What secret has kept you here, Yuugi, instead of joining the rest of us inside?" Yugiou asked.

"I'll more than happily tell you," Kaiba sighed. "You see, our young Yuugi is in love. With who? And mark how short his answer is. It's Anzu, Sugoroku's short daughter!" Kaiba made a retching noise.

"He's right," Yuugi replied somewhat weakly.

"Just like the old stories," Kaiba said. "It is not so, it was not so, but God forbid it should be so."

"God forbid my love be short-lived," Yuugi replied defensively.

"Somehow or another Kaiba, you always seem to stir up trouble where trouble wants none," Yugiou chided his friend. And to Yuugi he said, "Amen if you love her, she is well worthy of it."

"Now you're just trying to fetch me in," Yuugi said in frustration.

"Not at all, I spoke my honest opinion," Yugiou replied.

"And I spoke mine," Yuugi told him.

"And twice I spoke mine," Kaiba interjected.

"I know that I love her," Yuugi continued.

"And I know that she is worthy of your love," Yugiou said earnestly.

"I don't know how she should be loved, nor do I know why she should worthy of love. That is the opinion fire would not melt of me," Kaiba growled.

"Always the obstinate heretic in the face of beauty," Yugiou smirked. Yuugi nodded in agreement.

Kaiba nodded. "You simply don't understand. That a woman gave birth to me, I thank her. But I'll give no further credit to their sex. I would rather live a bachelor."

Yugiou laughed, "I'll see you before I die, look pale with love."

Kaiba couldn't help but let out a derisive snigger. "With anger, with sickness, or with hunger, but never with love. And if I'm ever proved wrong, then pluck out my eyes and leave me at the whorehouse for the sign of blind Cupid."

"Well, if you ever did go against yourself, you certainly would be a notable argument," Yugiou said.

"Or a notable hypocrite," Yuugi amended.

"Well, if I do, may I meet some grisly fate and may my executor be clapped on the back and told of a job well done," he said.

"Even the savage bull will in time bear the yoke," Yugiou chided.

"The savage bull might, yes," Kaiba admitted. "But, if ever the sensible Kaiba does, then you can pluck off the bull's horns and attach them to my forehead and hang a sign from my neck that says 'Here you may see Kaiba the married man," he finished with a tone disgust.

Yuugi laughed. "And if that should happen, you would be 'horn-mad'."

"And if poor Cupid hadn't spent all his quiver in Venice, you would quake for that statement," Yugiou said.

Kaiba sneered. "I'll look for an earth-quake too then."

"On your search, go to Sugoroku and tell him we will not fail to appear at his celebration tonight," Yugiou told him.

Kaiba snorted, unaccustomed still with being ordered around, despite his allegiance with the Pharaoh. "I wouldn't be so light to mockery, Yugiou, examine your own fragmented and guarded conscience first. And so I leave you." With that, he turned and walked inside, his stride a swagger of confidence.

Yugiou watched him walk away, shaking his head. "I do doubt if one as proud and stubborn as he could ever change. Unless—"

"Uhm…Yugiou?" Yuugi asked, interrupting the Pharaoh's thoughts.

"I'm sorry aibou, I lost myself a moment, what is it?"

"I think perhaps you might be able to help me, if you're wiling," Yuugi said.

"My love is yours to teach, teach it correctly and you'll see how apt it is to learn any lesson that might do you some good," Yugiou told him kindly.

"Does Sugoroku have a son?" Yuugi asked.

"No," Yugiou admitted. "Anzu is his only child. Do you fancy her, then?"

"Oh Yami, when we went off to the tournament in Italy, I only looked at her with a soldier's eye that liked but had a rougher task at hand. I mean, we didn't know how long we'd be gone or what we'd be up against. It seems every time we leave we always end up in some kind of danger, and I could not bring myself to love her. But now that we've come back and thoughts of duels and danger have left their places vacant, and in their spot comes soft and delicate desires, and when I close my eyes I see fair Anzu's face. I know I loved her before I went off to Italy."

"Well, your certainly speaking like a man in love," Yugiou grinned and Yuugi flushed, crimson creeping over his ears and cheeks. "You tire the listener with a book of loving words. If you love Anzu, cherish it, and I will meet with her and her father, and I promise that you shall have her. Wasn't that what you were aiming for when you began your story?"

Yuugi nodded fiercely. "How well you serve love's purpose and know love's grief by my complexion. I was afraid my liking would seem too sudden, and I was preparing myself for a longer courtship."

"Yes, but why wait?" he asked. "If you love so greatly, then I will find you a remedy for it. Tonight, you know, our reveling will be in the form of a masquerade. I will take on your personage in some disguise and tell Anzu that I am Yuugi, and to her I will unclasp my heart and take her own heart prisoner with the force of my amorous tale. Then, afterwards I will speak to her father, and the only logical conclusion is that she shall be yours. Come, in practice let us put it presently." Together the two broke off for Sugoroku's in order to prepare for the evenings festivities.

End of Chapter One, Scene One. How unusual is it to hear your favorite characters using Shakespearean verse? Like it? Love it? Hate it?


	3. Act One, Scene II

Much Ado About Yu-Gi-Oh

Much Ado About Yu-Gi-Oh!

Act One, Scene II

_In this scene Leonato meets with his brother Antonio to inform him that one of the servants has overheard the brave young Claudio speaking to Don Pedro and has misheard Don Pedro's plan thinking that it is Don Pedro who plans to woo Hero. The servant relays Don Pedro's plan much to Leonato's interest. Upon hearing the news, he and his brother decide to inform Hero of these events so that she be prepared when the time comes._

Inside the Kame Game Shop, Sugoroku was running about, preparing the store inside and out for the evening's upcoming festivities. His mind now much more at ease he moved through the shop with careless ease, humming to himself as he set out decorations. Around him, hired caterers sponsored by KaibaCorp set out extravagant dishes and prepared fine wines: robust, cherry Amarones, deep, berry-flavored Merlots, and of course sparkling champagne and Brut with the slightest hints of effervescent strawberry. The sun was just starting to set outside, painting the sky with long streaky fingers of orange, violet, and burning crimson. His daughter and niece were upstairs, getting ready for the evening while the men had offered to make themselves up in a spare storage room in the store. He tucked all the loose lying cases of trading cards into their glass showcases around the store, covering the glass cases with silk tablecloths provided by the caterers. He was looking around, admiring his work when the door to the shop opened and Otogi Ryuuji came in waving. It had been a long time since the rivalry between them had passed and two regarded each other with a sort of brotherly respect.

Sugoroku nodded to him, "How are you, Otogi! Where is your cousin? Is he providing the music for us tonight?"

"He's busy preparing as we speak," Otogi told him. "But wait Sugoroku, I've come to tell you some news that you have not yet dreamed of."

"Is it good news?" Sugoroku asked warily.

"As the event currently marks them they sound almost too good on the cover. The pharaoh and Yuugi, walking outside our shops were overheard by one of my employees, and the pharaoh revealed to him that he loved my friend your daughter and meant to acknowledge it this evening in a dance. If he found her returning his love, he meant to meet with you immediately about it," he said, his eyes widened in excitement.

Sugoroku looked at him carefully, not sure what to make of the news. "How bright was the fellow who told you this?" he asked.

"He's a sharp enough kid," Otogi said. "If you want I can have him come over and you can ask him yourself."

"No, no," Sugoroku said. "Instead let's hold it like a dream until it appears itself, but I will acquaint my daughter with this news, so that she may be better prepared to give answer if this indeed be true. Go and tell her of it just as you have told me now." Otogi nodded and took off upstairs. As he left, more caterers filtered in to help take care of things and Sugoroku turned to address them. "Thank you all so much, my friends," he told them. "You all know what you have to do. But you," he pointed to a young man setting out flowers, "Please come with me and I will use your skill. The rest of you take care and mind this busy time!"

End of Act One, Scene II


End file.
